ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Glacier
Planet Glacier is a planet in M78 in Furnozilla's Continuity. It is Ultraman Blizzard's home planet. Appearance Overground Planet Glacier is an icy planet with many mountains and oceans. 60% of the planet is covered in an ocean that is, surprisingly, not frozen. This is because there are thousands of active volcanos underneath the ocean that prevent it from freezing. The rest of the planet is snowy mountains and plains. It is important to mention that, there are massive icebergs floating in the ocean, big enough to house a city for Ultras. Underground The underground of Planet Glacier is filled with many caverns with black rocks. There have been over 90 different types of valuable gemstones discovered in the planet's underground areas. Places of Interest * Shrine of Ogma ''': A mysterious shrine of unknown origin. Inside of it lies a strange being. Who or what created it is a mystery, but it can be assumed it regretted creating the shrine and the being inside and and sealed it. There exist carvings outside it, written in the language of Alien Sran, somethings strange considering the fact they have never visited this planet. * '''Ultra Megalopolis : The city the Ultras of Planet Galcier live in. It is a technologically advanced city which protects the Ultras from deadly blizzards and outside forces. There is a large tower located in the middle of it reminiscent of the plasma spark which helps Ultras survive in the planet's harsh environment. History Planet Glacier of M78 was a planet Ultras feared due to its harsh environment and its freezing cold temperatures. Their powers were extremely negated there and even the most powerful Ultras were useless upon entering it. Fearing that some other alien species might be planning something int the planet without them knowing about it, a group of volunteers were sent to live there in hopes of their descendants evolving with the ability to resist the cold. It was mostly scientist studying Ultra evolution and miners that went to live there. Sadly, many Ultras passed away and were never found there. It wasn't until recenly that Ultraman Blizzard was born and it was proven that Ultras were beginning to evolve to resist the cold. Inhabitants * Snorrow : Giant gorilla-like creatures with white fur and a reptilian faces with six ice horns on their heads. Often referred to as "the killers in the snow" due to the numerous reports of them killing Ultras who come close to them. They are unsocial will not attack if they are noit provoked. * Frozen Wraith : Dark grey spirits with black faces and crimson red eyes, they resemble bedsheet ghosts that have been shredded. Their origin is unknown, but it is likely that they aren't natural beings and the product of something more sinister. As Ultraman Mebius learned the hard way, they can also possess other beings; however, this may have positive side effects... * Wurmon : A humongous white worm with a beak made out of ice crystals. It travels underground and dislikes other beings. It has never been studied due to its agressive nature. * Jellent : Underwater plants that resemble upside-down jellyfish. Their "tentacles" can be used to jab other beings and drag them into their mouths. * Bokurim : The child form of Bokurag, they resemble giant ferocious piranhas. * Bokurag : The adult form of Bokurim, giant bipedal fish monsters that can survive outside of water. They have large claws. * Gitora : Fish monsters that resemble a more ferocious cerulean-colored King Guesra with a tail similar to Titanosaurus'. Despite their appearance, they are not related to the monster at all. * Sloggosaurus : Sloggosaurus is a relative of the monster Dangar that developed large layers of fat to stay warm in cold climates. They appeared when an Alien Kanan brought a group of Sloggosauruses and a Gandar in an attempt to invade. Kanan was stopped with the dinosaurs being spared and Gandar being destroyed. As a result they've become somewhat of an invasive species despite being peaceful (although males can be aggressive during mating season). * Isamist : Isamist resembles an icy version of Jirass with dark blue rock for the frill and plates. They're monsters that repopulate a lot. * [[Great Northern Beasts|'Great Northern Beasts']] : A group of artificial kaiju created by combining the DNA of normal kaiju with the crystals on the planet. Rumors suggest that they are related to the Dual Element Tyrants. ** Northern Gomora : A white Gomora with ice crystals for horns and nails. ** Northern Vision Dragon : A white Vision Dragon with a more flat head, it has ice crystals for horns and at the end of its tail. Its mouth has needle-like teeth. ** Northern Gudon : A white Gudon with light blue veins. Its whips are much thinner and resemble thorned vines. ** Northern Rezaito : A Rezaito that is blue instead of red. Ice crystals replace its tentacles. ** Northern Pandon : A white Pandon with small ice crystals throughtout its body. Its heads are separated like King Pandon. ** King Northern Gomora : A fusion of Northern Gomora and Northern Vision Dragon. It looks like a more ferocious Northern Gomora with curved horns, spikes in its elbows and knees, larger claws and the Vision Dragon as its tail. * Tyrant (Dual Element): Three bioweapons created by aliens who planned to use them to terrorize the universe, they turned on their creator and now roam the planet. They resemble Tyrant, but with fire and ice crystals. One was killed by a group of Ultras, leaving two alive. * Ultras : Many Ultras, mostly miners and scientists, inhabit this planet. They all live in the Ultra Megalopolis. ** "Snowy": 'A wanderer who guides Ultras who visit the planet. Like Blizzard, he is resistant to the cold, but he seems to have no relation to him and in fact has never heard of him. Snowy doesn't know how he got here or even his own real name. ** 'Snowman Frosty (briefly): A snowman who a random Ultra kid built one day. At some point later, a random top hat fell on him, bringing him to life. Amazed at his own birth, he went to Ultra Megalopolis and roamed the streets yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!", resulting in panic from some and weird looks from others, which made him sad, resulting in him leaving Planet Glacier. He briefly stopped on its moon to fight an Aroza before heading off in search of the Land of Parodies. * Gobnu Ogma : A mechanical monster that lies in the Shrine of Ogma, its origins are unknown. It is presumably over 500,000 years old and has been sleeping inside the shrine for most of them. The carvings outside its shrine claim that once it awakens, it shall destroy all life on the planet and then move on to another planet to destroy. * Necrozma: A monster from space that has been forced to take refuge on the planet for an unknown reason. It appears to be after the tower in Ultra Megalopolis. Category:Furnozilla Category:Fan Locations Category:Planets Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Ultraman Lightning Continuity Category:Furnozilla's Continuity